Sword Art Online AU
by DarkusLink
Summary: What if Kirito wasn't playing Sword Art Online. How would it effect the story. Who is the new hero? AU. One-Shot. T for Mild Language and Violence.


I never asked for this, this whole life or death situation. I know it was meant for fun but I can't stand the thought of making one mistake that will end my life. The slow and gruesome thought that death is on it's way and could creep up on you any second. The Death Game known as Sword Art Online.

It started out as a normal day, of course I was in my room waiting for information on this amazing new game, Sword Art Online. At first glance it looks like a generic MMO, but if you dig deep enough into the trailer you'll find its more than that it provides a living experience. It allows you to live out your life as it normally would and even sleep in real time.

The message that would seal my fate popped up on the screen, download complete. I was just a normal kid before the game started. I was Chris Kagamiya your above average student. Then, I put on my nerve gear and began. The game that would transform me into a warrior.

I am prompted with a screen. It reads " Welcome to Sword Art Online, please create and avatar." I flip through screen after screen of selections for hairstyles, color and eye color. I selected a dark brown color for my eyes and for my hair my natural color silver. " This avatar is available you may now create a username. I think for a while, something powerful something fierce and heroic. Zeus no wait to bland Kageus a combination of my last name and Zeus.

" You are now prepared to enter Sword Art Online, Enjoy your visit and remember to stay safe."

The first thing I noticed is the incredible detail. I stare at the cobblestone pavement below me it all looks so real.

I can practically feel the cobblestone underneath my knees. I stand up and take a huge breath. I think to myself, " I'm really going to enjoy my stay at this place." I look around the town's market. The entire place is so fleshed out the pain is completely dried up and stuck to the wall and everything.

I walk over to a booth selling swords. I take a look at the basic one in my inventory. To open the inventory you slide your fingers down. I stare at it's price, if I can go kill a couple pigs I could get the gold needed to buy one of the more advanced swords. It's decided I am going to be a warrior class instead of a blacksmith. I look at the swords cold grip. The bandaging is amazing around the hilt. I scurry out of the market, looking at the grass fields. I stare at the lush green vegetation sticking out of the dirt. I rush over excited for my first real experience of combat in this game. I see others in the same attire as me. A leather tunic with a blue metal plating over the right side of the chest. The group seems to be struggling to fight off a hoard of the "pigs" they looked more like demonic hogs. The player on the right goes to school with me Koiji Koshima. I could tell because of the upstart and annoying look of his. Koiji would always push me around, it's nice to see he's in this game maybe I'll show him up sometime. I begin to turn away then, I hear a cry of agony, Koiji was on the floor. I rush over to help him and his group but they were only slaughtered right in front of me. Their items lost in some unknown abyss.

I think to myself, " They'll just respawn, I don't have to mourn like this is real life." I stare at the hog angrily. They managed to kill the rest but this one survived. It's cold beady eyes staring into my very being. " Koiji was my kill you bastard," I rush at it my sword ready. I take a swing at it, it parries with it's tusks. I avoid on of the tusks in time but the other one hits my leg. My health meter lowered about a tenth, I slashed the pig clean in half, the particles spreading all over my sword. A message appears, Congratulations Kageus you have reached Level 2. My health increased and replenished. I stand there triumphantly, smiling to myself for no reason whatsoever. I decide it's time for me to head home. I open the menu and go to the logout section. The button is blurred out. I feel something change, the landscape I've been transported to the town square. At first I thought it was lag but then other players began to pop up as well.

The sky read error. There can't be a game breaking bug already can there? Maybe that's the reason we can't log out. Then in the sky a hooded red figure appears.

" Hello and Welcome to Sword Art Online, now I bet you all are wondering why you were suddenly transported to the town square, well it's so I Akihiko Kayaba can explain the basics of this game." I stare at him but everyone has an instruction manual there is no reason for him to explaining this. " I know most of you have noticed you cannot log out, well I assure you this is" he takes a long pause, " not a glitch." Uproars and gasps from the crowd began to fill the area with noise. " You see I wanted to make a true gaming experience on where a mistake will seriously cost you. Now I can declare this simple message." I could swear I saw him smile. " If you die inside of the game you die in real life as well, the nerve gear will fry your brain if you do or if someone tries to take it off by force." I look deep into what I can see of his face. That smile of his broadened. One person behind me screams " We're so fucked." This only causes panic to spread throughout the entire crowd. " One last thing, hold this mirror to your face." I follow this order blindly then a white light envelops me. I look deep into the mirror after the light passes by. My own face is in the game, revealing my shaggy hair , just picture tomoki's as silver. " Goodbye all players and good luck to you on your quest to take over Castle Aincrad." Akihiko, the man I once looked up to, disappears only leaving us to our thoughts and plans. I fall to my knees, something cold runs down my cheeks. It's a tear, Koiji is dead there's no doubt about it, even if he was rotten to me that didn't mean he deserved to die.

That day left us all with scars, but for me it began my quest, my one desire at the moment. Clear Castle Aincrad.

Hey guys this was an old one-shot. I was wondering if you guys would like to make this a new fanfic. Also Heaven's Forgotten Property will be up today so look out for that.

Darkus Link- Out.


End file.
